


When You Come Home To Me

by Ivrigasked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Humor, M/M, New love, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked
Summary: For years, Yuri and Otabek have been the best of friends. Pacts made in Barcelona tend to do that to people. But one night, Yuri starts to wonder that after all this time, if the feelings he has toward Otabek are completely casual, or something different all together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this happily sailing Otayuri ship/fic.  
> I honestly didn't think I'd ever write this, but seeing all the wonderful fanart on Tumblr really inspired me, but since I have no drawing skill whatsoever, I decided to write something instead.  
> This story takes place three years after the events in Episode 12, Viktor and Yuuri are married, and so is Chris.  
> I wasn't intending for this to be too terribly long, so I'll be posting it in two chapters, because I feel like it would seem rather long to be a one-shot. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my babbling. Please enjoy.  
> If there are any errors, please let me know! I'll fix them.  
> Thanks!

For the last two years, since Viktor and Yuuri got married in 2017, the couple, usually including Yuri and sometimes Otabek, pick a place to travel for a month during their downtime between big competitions. This time they had decided on San Diego, California, and since Viktor is completely incapable of doing anything with subtlety, he rented out a fairly decent sized beach house that’s right on the coast, just for the three of them. Plus Makkachin.

It's a bright Thursday afternoon in the middle of summer, and Yuri is lying casually in a beach chair, scrolling through his social media as the sun and the sand drift lightly through the warm winds of the California coast. To his left, Viktor and Yuuri are playfully teasing each other, just loud enough for Yuri to hear, which disgusts him greatly. 

“Hey. Do you two ever shut up? I’m trying to get some peace and quiet.” Yuri scowls. 

“Move your chair.” Viktor replies, his expression and his voice flat. “You didn’t have to come with us, you could have stayed in the house.” 

Yuri frowns, and slides his sunglasses to the top of his head, pulling his long blonde hair out of his face. Yuri is 18 now, and his hair is well below his shoulders. He glares in Viktor’s direction and before he can say another word, the older Yuuri hops out of his chair, taking Viktor by the hand. 

“Come, Vitya. Let’s give Yurio some space.” Yuuri says, sounding panicky. Viktor sighs and rises, letting Yuuri lead him toward the water.

“For once in my life I agree with the Katsudon.” Yuri smirks, pulls his sunglasses back down and returns his attention to his phone. After two swipes down his Instagram feed, his phone begins to ring, with a Skype call from Otabek. He immediately sits up straighter, fixes his hair, and answers the call. 

“Beka.” Yuri says, greeting his friend. 

“Yura. You look warm.” Otabek says, having noticed that Yuri is lying on the beach. 

“Yeah, Viktor and Katsudon dragged me along with them today.” Yuri rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. 

“You don’t look like you put up much of a fight, Yura. Are you enjoying your vacation?” Otabek asks, calling Yuri out. 

“Relatively. How’s Almaty?” 

“Cold. I just woke up, but it looks overcast today.”

“To think, you could've been on vacation with me, and right now you’d be lying on the beach sipping piña coladas in California.” Yuri laughs. 

“I’m sorry, Yura. I wish I could have been there.” Otabek says quietly, looking away from the camera. Yuri can see a blush rise on the tip of Otabek’s nose, which in turn makes Yuri do the same. 

“I’m sorry Beka, I didn't mean to-“ Yuri stutters. 

“It’s fine, Yura. Don’t worry about it. I have a feeling everything will work out.” 

“Wait, what? What does that mean?” Yuri’s eyes go wide, and he glares at Otabek through the small camera in his phone. 

“Nothing. Anyway, I have to go. My mom’s calling me. I’ll text you.” Otabek says, starting to hang up. 

“Beka-“ Yuri says, but the call has already been ended. “What the hell?!” Yuri shouts, throwing his phone on the end of his chair. He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. How dare Beka hang up on him after saying something like that? He’ll get to the bottom of it. 

* * *

 

Later that same evening, having returned to the house after their day at the beach, Yuuri makes dinner for the three of them. Cheeseburgers, in true American style.

“Is this going to make us sick?” Yuri asks, pointing at the large burger sitting on the plate in front of him. 

“No. Well, hopefully not. I’m pretty sure I cooked them properly. I followed all of the directions on the internet. Plus I’ve had them before when I lived in Detroit, and they were actually pretty good.” Yuuri says, also staring at the anomaly in front of them. 

“Why didn’t we just go out to eat?” Yuri asks, scowling. 

“Because Yurio,” Viktor chimes. “My husband is an excellent cook, and his skills need to be recognized.” He finishes, gazing lovingly at the other man sitting at the table. 

“Okay, gross. Don’t make me sick before I eat, please.” 

“At least he’s learned manners.” Yuuri says, being the first to take a large bite of the food. 

“Must be from Otabek. He certainly didn't learn them on his own.” Viktor adds. 

“Shut up or I’ll leave the table.” Yuri threatens. 

“Fair enough,” Yuuri says, taking another bite. “This is actually pretty good.” 

The two Russians look at each other, then at the food, and then back at each other. 

“You first.” said Viktor. 

“You’re a child. Didn't you just say that the Katsudon’s cooking was amazing and needed to be recognized?” 

“I did say that, and I firmly stand by that statement. However; I do not trust the integrity of American food.” 

“Guys, just eat it. I’m going to be done with mine by the time you two stop bickering.” Yuuri says through a mouthful of food. 

Yuri rolls his eyes and picks up the burger, taking a large bite from the end facing him. He chews, and waits for any form of grossness to hit him, but nothing comes. He smiles, and takes another bite. Viktor watches the other men eat, and decides its finally time to join them. He too, takes a large bite. He chews and when he finishes, he smiles. 

“See? I told you. So little faith.” Yuuri rolls his eyes at his husband, who gazes lovingly back at him. 

“Not little faith in you, my love. Little faith in American cuisine. But I stand corrected.” Viktor hums, and takes another bite. 

“So, Yurio. Did you talk to Otabek today?” Yuuri turns his attention to the younger Russian of the group. 

“Yeah. It wasn’t a long conversation, but he said Almaty is cold. He asked if we were having fun and he wishes that he could be here.” Yuri replies, pulling a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Well that’s nice of him.” Yuuri replies, smiling. 

“Do you miss him?” Viktor asks, catching both Yu(u)ri’s off guard. 

“Huh? What? Why would I miss him? Why would you say such a thing?” Yuri stammers, frantically looking for something to draw the attention away from this conversation. 

“Awe, I remember the first time Yuuri and I spent a long period of time away from each other. It was just after I’d gotten back on the ice to compete again. How long was it, Yuuri? Two weeks?” Viktor turns. 

“Just about.” Yuuri replies, frowning. “That was hard.”

“Okay first off, EW. Second, that’s not that long. Third, Beka and I are not a couple. He's my best friend. That’s it.” Yuri explains to the older men. The couple look at each other and immediately burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Okay, Yurio. Keep telling yourself that.” Yuuri says through his giggles.  

“Oh Yuuri he’s so precious - look at him deny his feelings like that. Oh gosh it reminds me of you before we started dating.” Viktor adds. 

“Stop!” Yuri shouts, slamming his hands down on the table. “We’re just friends! God you two are so embarrassing!” Yuri stands and stalks away from the table, leaving the two men giggling to themselves. He stomps down the hallway and into his room at the end of the corridor. He slams the door behind him and flops onto the bed. 

The moon is shining brightly through the large glass window above the bed, casting shadows into the dark room. Yuri sits up and stares out, thinking about what Yuuri and Viktor had said. Are him and Beka in a relationship? Could they be? There’s no way. All they do is hang out as friends, and nothing else. Right? 

 

Feeling stressed, Yuri runs his hands over his face and through his hair, brushing it through to the ends. He stands and walks into the bathroom that’s attached to his room, flips on the light and stands by the counter, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair has gotten so long over the years that it falls well past his chest, about halfway to his bellybutton. He grabs a hair tie from the bag be brought and ties his hair back into a ponytail, Viktor Nikiforov-style. He exits the bathroom, changes into running clothes, grabs his phone from where it was charging and heads back into the living room. Yuuri is in the kitchen cleaning up when he re-enters the room. 

“Are you going for a run?” He asks, sensing movement and looking up.

“Yeah. I need to clear my head. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” Yuri replies, shifting his weight between feet and not meeting Yuuri’s eye. 

“Okay. Be careful. And Yuri-“ Yuuri hesitates, actually calling Yuri by his name for once. “I’m sorry about the uh—conversation at dinner. We were just um—teasing. I’m sorry if we upset you.” He finishes. 

“Well whatever, I’m going now. Don’t wait up.” Yuuri says, striding towards the door and opening it. He pauses before he leaves, but decides in the end not to say anything else. He shuts the door quietly behind him and bounces down the front steps of the house. 

 

When he reaches the top of the hill, Yuuri stops, needing a break. He’s been running for about 35 minutes without stopping. He finds a bench and slumps down onto it, pulling his phone from his pocket. No texts, no missed calls, nothing. Well, from Beka anyway. He pulls up their messages and begins typing one out. 

 

**_ Hey, asshole.  _ **

**_ What have you been doing all day?  _ **

**_ Did you fall off the face of the earth?  _ **

 

He hits send, and a smile creeps across his face. Beka will know how to get him out of this mood. He waits several minutes for a reply, but one never comes. He starts typing out another message. 

 

**_ All right, fuck off then.  _ **

**_ Call me tomorrow.  _ **

 

He hits send again, feeling more pissed off then he did before. Why hasn’t he heard from Otabek since this afternoon? Is he ignoring him? That’s not possible. He wouldn’t do that. Would he? Yuri shakes his head and shoves his phone into his pocket. It’s getting late, probably about 9 o’clock, so he decides to start heading back to the house. 

 

When he enters, Yuuri and Viktor are curled up on the large white couch in the living room, watching some random American scary movie. They both jump when Yuri comes through the door. Viktor screams. 

“Yurio! Shit!” Viktor shouts, jumping and falling from his spot where we was cuddled on top of Yuuri. Yuuri laughs and Yuri rolls his eyes at them. They’re so in love its disgusting. 

“Sorry, I guess I could have knocked? Would that have made it better or worse?” Yuri asks, walking through the room towards the hallway. He stops behind the couch to see which movie they’ve chosen. 

“You didn't scare me, haha. I don’t get scared. I was just—startled.” Viktor explains, getting up off the ground and settling back on the couch in Yuuri’s arms. “We’re watching ‘Insidious’, it was available on demand. We started not too long ago if you want to join us.” 

“Nah, that’s okay. I’m gonna take a shower and head to bed. Night, guys.” 

“Goodnight!” They reply in unison as Yuri exits. 

 

Yuri shuts his door and strips off his clothing, making his way toward the bathroom. He checks his phone one more time for messages before switching on the shower, but there’s still nothing. What is going on? He pulls the hair tie gently from his hair and throws it on the counter next to his phone. Well, two can play at this game. He’ll ignore Beka right back. 

He climbs in the shower and lets the water wash away all of his negativity. Stupid Viktor, he thinks. Implying that he and Beka are dating. No, they’re just friends. Best friends. Who go out to eat, and go see movies, and spend the night at each other’s places. It’s totally casual. 

Yuri shuts off the water and slams the door of the shower open. 

“Oh fuck they’re totally right.” Yuri says to himself, his head falling. “We’re totally fucking dating.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Yuri is sitting in his bed with his back up against the headboard, wearing a bathrobe and a towel around his head to dry his hair. He’s scrolling through Otabek’s social media for any sign of what he might have been doing all day, but there’s nothing. His last post was on twitter, but Yuri can’t figure out what it means. 

 

 **Отабек Алтын** @OtabekAltin **\- 13 hrs ago**

 

** ұзамай. **

** Reply - Retweet - Favorite **

 

Yuri’s eyes don't stray from the screen as he copies and pastes the word into his translator. 

“Closest translation - Soon.” the translator reads. 

“Soon? What the hell does that mean?” Yuri groans, and tosses his phone beside him on the bed. “Where are you, Beka?” 

Frustrated, Yuri rises from the bed and pulls the towel off his head. He throws it over the back of the desk chair to dry and heads for the kitchen for something to drink. He catches Yuuri sitting at the breakfast bar, FaceTiming. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.” Yuri says quietly. 

“No, that’s okay. It’s just Phichit. Are you hungry? I can make you something.” Yuuri asks him, muting a babbling Phichit. 

“No, I’m just thirsty. I’m having trouble getting to sleep.” Yuri explains, opening the fridge. 

“I can make us some tea, if you like. I’m having trouble sleeping myself.” Yuuri offers. 

“Sure.” Yuri shrugs and sits down at the other barstool. Yuuri hands his phone to the younger man and rises from his seat to busy himself with the tea. Yuri unmutes Phichit to find that he’s still talking. 

“Oh! Yurio! What a surprise! Where’s Yuuri?” Phichit asks, finally noticing that his conversation partner had changed. 

“Making tea.” Yuri grumbles, wondering why Yuuri gave him the phone in the first place. 

“But it’s so late! Anyway, Yuri, how have you been? Are you enjoying California?” 

“I’ve been fine, California is nice. Warm. How’s Thailand?” Yuri asks, trying to distract himself from the thoughts in his head. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t been there! Chris, his husband and I have been traveling all over Europe! This weekend we fly to New York!” 

“That sounds exciting, Phichit.” 

“It is! I haven’t been back to America for some time, so I’ll be nice to see it again.” Phichit pauses, looking past the camera. “Oh, Yuri! I have to go, but I hope we can talk soon! Both of you! I miss you!” 

“We miss you too, Phichit! Go have fun! Bye!” Yuuri says, coming to stand behind Yuri. 

“Bye!” Phichit replies before ending the call. Yuri sighs and places Yuuri’s phone on the counter. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks, setting a teacup in front of Yuri and one for himself by his seat. He puts the teapot in the middle and sits, turning toward Yuri. 

“Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind.” Yuri shrugs, holding his cup out for Yuuri to fill. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri asks again, filling Yuri’s cup before his own. Yuri doesn’t say anything for a long time and the two sit in silence, drinking their tea. 

“I haven’t heard from Beka all day and I’m starting to worry.” Yuri finally breaks the silence, the words coming out in a rush. “I’m worried that I did something to make him mad. Though I don't know what it possibly could have been, we only talked for 5 minutes this afternoon and then I didn't hear from him after that. I texted him twice on my run but he didn’t reply. He hasn’t even read them.” 

“Woah, Yuri, slow down. I’m sure everything is fine. Do you think he might just be busy?” Yuuri says, placing his hand on Yuri’s arm. 

“Too busy to read a text? Hardly. Even if he’s practicing he still responds.” Yuri whispers, his head falling. 

“Give him the benefit of the doubt. He’ll respond, trust me.”

“How do you know?” Yuri almost shouts. 

“Because, he’s your best friend, and he’s Otabek. Do you really think if you pissed him off that he would just ignore you? He would tell you, you know that. He’s probably busy or somewhere where he doesn’t have great service. So relax, and try to get some sleep.” 

“You too, loser. Why’re you up so late anyway?” Yuri says, his good mood returning. 

“It’s only 11, Yurio.” Yuuri sighs. 

“Yeah but you’re old.” Yuri laughs. 

“Well I’m glad your mood has improved. However; I am not that old. I’m only going to be 27 this year. You only think I’m old cause you’re not even 20 yet. If anything you’re a baby.” 

“Fuck off. I’m going to bed. Gotta set an example for the elderly around here.” Yuri says, rising. “And hey, thanks for the tea.” 

“Anytime, Yurio. Get some rest. Big day tomorrow!” Yuuri says, smiling brightly and gathering up their tea dishes. 

“Why’s that?” Yuri asks before leaving the room. 

“More adventures, obviously. Now go!” Yuuri says, gesturing Yuri out of the room. Yuri strides down the hall once again and enters his room. The tea did the trick and soon after hitting the pillow, Yuri falls into a restful night’s sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Quick thing - I have a tumblr, so feel free to follow me there if you want!  
> It's [niki-katsudon](https://niki-katsudon.tumblr.com/) :)  
> I also have a Victuuri fic that isn't finished, but I'm still working on it! If you're interested you can find that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9074947/chapters/20637775)  
> Anyway, now that I got all that shameless self promotion out of the way, please enjoy!

Yuri wakes to the sun shining directly into his face through the partially closed blinds. He squints and rubs his eyes, wishing that he was still asleep. He was dreaming of large onsens and pork cutlet bowls. He sits up and checks his phone out of habit. 11:43 am. It’s late - why hasn’t Viktor woken him up yet? He notices that there are still no texts or calls from Otabek, so he puts his phone face down on the nightstand. He won’t be the first to crack this silent treatment. 

After using the restroom, Yuri pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt and heads into the living room, which he finds empty. There’s not even a wild Makkachin running around. Where is everyone? He walks into the kitchen and finds a hand-written note on the counter top. 

 

_ Yuri - Good morning!  _

_ Yuuri and I have gone shopping, but we should be back around noon.  _

_ Don’t eat anything big if you wake up before we get back! We’re gonna go out to eat for lunch.  _

_ Get dressed too! We’ll see you soon.  _

_ Viktor  _

 

Yuri sighs and runs his hands through his hair, feeling stressed out again. How dare they leave without telling him? Leave him alone with his thoughts? Unbelievable. Especially after the conversation he had with the Katsudon last night - he expected them to try to distract him today at least. 

He walks over to the couch and switches on the tv. He scans quickly and mindlessly through all of the channels but nothing catches his attention. All he wants to do is talk to Beka, but not even that is working out in his favor today. He eventually switches off the tv and decides to get dressed after all, so that he’s at least ready when they get home. 

He strides into his bathroom and pulls his hair into a soft and messy bun, not really caring about what he looks like. He walks back into the bedroom and changes from sweatpants to jeans, but keeps the black t-shirt he was already wearing. He pulls on his black and red leopard print sneakers, grabs his phone, and heads back into the living room to wait for Viktor and Yuuri’s return. 

As if on cue, Viktor bursts through the front door of the house. 

“Yuri! Oh good, you’re awake. Come help us unload the car, and then we’ll go out to eat.” Viktor practically shouts.

“All right, damn. I’m coming.” Yuri sighs, and exits down the steps to the large white SUV Viktor had rented for their vacation. Yuuri is pulling large shopping bags out of the trunk, and smiles when he sees the young Russian. 

“Hi, Yuri! There’s more stuff in the back seat, would you mind?” 

“Sure, I guess. Jeez, how much did you guys spend?” Yuri says, reaching for the handle of the back passenger door. 

“Not too much, we got some stuff for you too, so don’t be angry!” Viktor laughs, helping the Japanese Yuuri with their bags. Yuri rolls his eyes but smiles at them, happy to have them around to distract him. He opens the door and practically jumps right out of his shoes. Sitting in the backseat of the Land Rover, is Makkachin, accompanied by a smirking Otabek. 

“Whaaaaat?” Yuri screams, completely shocked. He has to put a hand over his heart to stop himself from passing out. 

“Surprise!” Yuuri and Viktor say in unison, walking over to stand behind him. “We just picked him up from the airport!” Yuuri says. “I hope you aren’t mad that I didn’t tell you last night. We really wanted you to be surprised.” 

“I—uh. What? I’m so confused.” Yuri says, not being able to form words. 

“Otabek left yesterday and flew into San Diego this morning!” Viktor explains. “This was our plan all along.” 

“Yura, breathe.” Otabek says, climbing out of the car. 

“You assholes!” Yuri shouts, gently but aggressively pushing against Otabek’s chest. “You had me thinking that he was ignoring me!” 

“Well, technically I was on a plane. I couldn’t really respond to anything.” Otabek shrugs, and puts his arms out, to defend himself from another attack from the Russian punk. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me? You guys suck. Viktor you aren’t even good at keeping secrets!” Yuri yells, jabbing a finger in Viktor’s face. Viktor smiles and takes a step back. 

“I’ve been practicing. Anyway, we’re gonna go put these things away and then we’ll all leave for lunch, okay? Yuri, help Otabek with his bags and show him the third bedroom. We won’t be long.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Yuri mumbles. He turns to Otabek and aims to punch him hard in the stomach, but he’s stopped by Otabek’s firm grip. 

“You could at least pretend you’re happy to see me, Yura.” He says, dropping Yuri’s hand. 

“You fucking prick. Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuri replies, glaring. 

“What fun would that have been?” Otabek smirks again, and pulls a reluctant Yuri into a hug. Yuri eventually wraps his arms around his friend and sighs, feeling all of the tension leave his body. 

“I am happy to see you, Beka. But I don't like surprises.” He mumbles against the fabric on Otabek’s shirt. 

“Is that why you’re so tense?” Otabek asks, releasing Yuri and turning to grab his bag from the car. Yuri shrugs and tucks a piece of stray hair behind his ear. 

“I don't know. I was mad at you.” Yuri explains, avoiding eye contact. 

“Why? Because you thought I was ignoring you? I wouldn’t do that, Yura. You know that. You’re probably the only person in the world that I would never intentionally ignore.” Otabek asks, and starts to walk up the steps to the house. Yuri jumps ahead to open the door, and leads Otabek into the house. 

“Whatever. It doesn't matter. Follow me.” Yuri brushes off the conversation and leads Otabek down the hallway, to the door closest to his. He opens it and moves aside to leave room for Otabek to enter. 

“Wow, this house is impressive.” He says, dropping his bag on the bed. 

“Yeah, Viktor spared no expense.” Yuri explains. 

“I can see that. How many rooms?” 

“Uh, like 4? Their room is by the kitchen and there’s three bedrooms in this hallway. Mines the one at the end.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Yuri says, pausing. “I’ll-uh. I’ll let you get ready to go.” Yuri exits the room quickly, pulling the door behind him. 

“Yura.” Otabek calls before he can shut the door. Yuri stops, but doesn’t look. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Yuri says and shuts the door quietly. He scurries down the hallway and enters his room, shutting the door and leaning against it. He lets out a long sigh and sinks to the floor. Why is he so flustered around Beka? It’s just his best friend. And now he’s finally here, so he should be happy, right? 

Yuri gets up from the floor and shakes his head and shoulders. He is happy. He is really happy. But he can’t quite shake the feeling that something is off. Should he mention the conclusion he came to in the shower last night? Maybe. Would that change things? Definitely. Yuri decides to keep his mouth shut for the time being and act normal. 

Suddenly, there’s a quiet knock at the door and he jumps. 

“Yuri? It’s me.” a voice says from behind the door. “Can I come in?” 

Yuri frowns, confused, and opens the door to find the Japanese Yuuri smiling at him. “What?” Yuri asks. Yuuri slips into the room and shut the door behind himself. 

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay. After our conversation last night I was worried that you weren’t going to be happy to have Otabek visit you.” Yuuri explains.

“Yeah, dude. Whatever. I’m glad he’s here.” Yuri shrugs. 

“Hmm, okay. Well, as you know, if there’s anything you need to talk about you know where to find me.” Yuuri says, turning for the door. 

“Katsudon.” 

“Hmm?” Yuuri turns, surprised. 

“Thank you for bringing him here.” 

“You’re welcome Yurio. Are you ready to go?” 

“Da. I’ll be right out.” 

Yuuri exits and shuts the door quietly behind him, leaving Yuri alone once again. He grabs his wallet and sunglasses from the desk and follows shortly behind, but stops in front of Otabek’s door. He knocks once but before his knuckle hits a second time the door swings open. 

“Yura.” Otabek says, looking down at Yuri with a bemused expression. 

“Are you ready? We’re about to leave.” Yuri says, not making eye contact. 

“Yes, I just need to grab my phone.” Otabek replies, turning and walking back into the room. Yuri hears a pocket unzip and seconds later Otabek is back in front of him. “Let’s go.” 

Together, the two men walk towards the living room where a nicely dressed Viktor and Yuuri are waiting. 

“Oh, that’s cute. Did you coordinate?” Viktor asks, smugly. 

“What?” Yuri asks, confused by the question. He hears Otabek let out a small laugh, and whips his head around to look at him. 

“We’re both wearing all black, Yura.” 

“I always wear all black, so go change.” Yuri scowls. 

“Oh, stop. You both always wear black. Can we go?” Yuuri says, obviously becoming impatient with the situation. 

“My wonderful husband is just grumpy because he hasn’t been fed in several hours. You both look fine, I was only teasing.” 

“Well, I’ve had enough of that. Let’s just go.” Yuri says, rolling his eyes. The four exit the house and head for the car, where Viktor gets into the drivers seat, with Yuuri as his passenger and Yuri and Otabek in the back. They travel to the restaurant in silence, with only the sound of the radio to fill the awkwardness. Yuri decides the feeling is too awkward, and breaks out the conversation. 

“Beka, how was the flight?” He asks, turning. 

“Long, I’m actually feeling pretty jet-lagged. It’s around 1:30 in the morning at home right now.” 

“Oh, my god. I didn’t even think. Otabek do you want us to take you back to the house so you can get some rest?” Yuuri asks, turning around in his seat to look back at them. 

“No, no. I’m fine. I slept for most of the second half of the flight, but my body clock knows that its late. If I don’t fight it, it won’t get better. You all know how it is. This definitely isn’t my first battle with jet-lag.” All four skaters laugh, having momentarily forgotten that this is not the first time any of them have travelled around the world. 

“How long will you be here for?” Yuri asks him. 

“Until the end, if I’m not mistaken. I’ll be flying back to Russia with you all to train under Yakov this season, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” Yuri says, shaking his head. 

“At least we won’t be responsible for entertaining you anymore, Yurio.” Viktor laughs. 

“Uggghhh.” Yuri groans and throws his head back, annoyed with Viktor’s constant pestering. 

The four strike up casual conversation for the remaining duration of the car ride, until they reach the restaurant. When they arrive, Viktor parks the car and together they all enter the restaurant. They’re seated quickly, and shortly there after, they’re all discussing menu items and everything feels normal, despite the nervousness that Yuri had felt earlier. 

During lunch, Yuri catches himself staring at Otabek, trying to read his expressions or sort out his feelings, but fails miserably and is caught multiple times.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, after a long day of eating and sightseeing, Yuuri and Viktor return to the house and leave Yuri and Otabek alone on the beach. They don’t talk much, because Otabek isn’t usually one to strike up a conversation, and Yuri isn’t sure where to start. He knows he needs to bring it up, he just isn’t sure how. They sit in silence, both staring at the setting sun on the horizon. Frustrated, Yuri falls back in his chair and lets out a large sigh, drawing more attention to himself than originally intended. Otabek turns, with a confused look gliding across his stone features.

“Do you want to talk about it or are you going to continue dancing around it for the rest of the vacation?” Otabek finally asks, breaking the silence and causing Yuri to choke on air. 

“What?” Yuri says, sitting up abruptly. 

“Do you think I’m stupid, Yura?” 

“What?” Yuri says again, unsure of where the conversation is going. “No?” 

“I know you, very well in fact, and I think you forget that sometimes.” 

“Beka, please. What are you getting at?” Yuri pleas, confused and frustrated all at once. 

“I’ve questioned it myself for some time, you know. This, us.” Otabek pauses. “I’m usually not one to say anything but since you apparently aren’t going to, I figured it’s time.”

“How did you—“ Yuri stutters. 

“I know Viktor brought it up during dinner, and Yuuri told me how upset you were last night when you thought I was ignoring you.” He explains. 

“Kss. Those idiots. I knew neither of them could keep a secret.” Yuri blanches, pissed. 

“Yura.” Otabek says, pulling Yuri’s attention back to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“What? I could ask you the same thing!” Yuri stands, his anger taking control. “If you’ve been feeling this way too why didn’t you say something?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Otabek says, standing and reaching out to Yuri, who pulls away. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t you supposed to be the sensible one? How was I supposed to know, Beka? If not you, who was going to tell me I’ve been practically dating my best friend for nearly three years without even knowing?!” Yuri shouts, and he runs his hands frantically through his hair. He walks away from where they were once sitting, and puts his face in his hands. “Here I was, thinking that I was crazy, for feeling the way that I do.” Yuri sighs. “I was thinking ‘You aren’t dating, no, it’s just a close friendship. Bros, you know. Nothing else.’” 

“Yuri—“ Otabek starts, but is cut off quickly my Yuri’s continued monologue.

“When? When did it turn into this? When did we go from being friends to something else?” Yuri stammers, turning to face Otabek, finally making eye contact. 

“I’m sorry Yuri, if this isn’t what you want, we can try to put things back to the way they were.” 

“No that’s not what I’m saying I’m just so..” Yuri says, trying to gather his thoughts. “I’m just angry, for some reason. And so, so confused. Beka, please tell me when you figured it out. I need to know why it took me so long.” 

“Yura,” Otabek stops. “I’ve known since the second you climbed onto the back of my bike.” 

“What?” Yuri says, so quiet it’s practically a whisper. His eyes are burning into Otabek like heated blades, and Otabek sighs, his eyes shutting. 

“I wanted to tell you when you turned sixteen.” Otabek begins, “But you just kept telling people that we were best friends. So I thought that’s all you wanted, and all you'd ever want. So I didn’t bring it up and I just kept on living, and supporting you, and staying quiet.” 

“What the fuck, Beka?!” Yuri shouts, “You’ve known for over two years?!” 

“This isn’t something I could just tell you, Yura. You’re so stubborn, I knew that if anything was going to happen you’d have to come to that decision on your own.” 

“So you just waited?” Yuri says, his voice once again a whisper. 

“Yes.” 

“God dammit.” Yuri says as he dashes forward on his toes, leans up, and presses his mouth against Otabek’s, taking them both by surprise. 

They both pull away slowly, out of breath. Yuri’s eyes fall to the ground and he rests back down on his heels, embarrassment washing over him. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Yuri whispers, flustered. 

“Yura.” Otabek says. Yuri looks up to meet his gaze. “I’ve wanted you to do that since the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona.” 

“You fucking bastard.” Yuri says, smirking.

Otabek takes Yuri’s face in his hands and presses his mouth firmly to his once again, and Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek’s waist to steady himself. 

Finally, all the tension from the last few days leaves his body, because finally, after years of questioning, and wondering, and wanting, he feels safe and comfortable in these arms, fully realizing what they had always meant. 

 

_ Home. _


End file.
